Alice's Flowers
by xXBlack ButlerXx
Summary: Little Alice loves flowers. So when her flowers die, she went to ask her brother why that is so. Read to find out more XD


**AN: I do not own this story. It's a story which I really like since I was a child and so I tried to translate it into english. Hope you gys like it:)**

Alice loved flowers. Therefore, when she found that the flowers which she loved dearly wilting, she was heartbroken.

"Why are my flowers wilted?" she asked her brother. Now, her brother loved to tell stories and after thinking for a while, he said "I think it's because your flowers attended a dance party last night and is probably tired"

"But…can flowers dance?"

"Why not?!" her brother exclaimed.

"Let me tell you a story…" he said and sat down on the sofa while Alice sat on a stool opposite him.

"_Long ago in a faraway kingdom, there was a king who built a castle at the top of a mountain. It was a very beautiful castle and every night; all the flowers would gather there and hold a big dance party. The roses, who were the most beautiful of them all, are the king and queen of the flower kingdom while the lavenders are the ministers. Every night when the moon rises, they would invite all the flowers to come and join."_

Alice listen with wide eyes as her brother went on to describe the dance party.

"_The Orchids would politely asked the Daisies and Gardenias for a dance"_

"Really?!" Alice asked. Her brother nodded.

"What's more, whenever the flowers dance, the whole place would be filled with the scent of flowers"

Alice listen with interest and wide eyes.

"How delightful! But…"

"But?" her brother prompted.

"Won't they be caught by humans?" Alice asked.

Her brother laughed and said "No they won't. When they hear human footsteps, they would quickly go and hide"

"O…"

Just then, their father came in and upon seeing Alice and her brother still up talking, shouted at them.

"It's already late quickly go to bed or you won't be able to wake up tomorrow morning!"

Having no choice, both of them went to their rooms and got ready for bed.

That night, Alice toss and turned in her bed but sleep would not come.

"Can flowers really dance? If so, won't the flowers be tired?" Alice thought to herself.

With that thought in mind she jumped out of bed, ran to the next room, took out the wilted flowers and placed them in the bed which her doll, Sue, was occupying.

"Sorry Sue, the flowers are sick so hope that you can lend them your bed. You would have to sleep in the drawer tonight." Alice said. Although she did not like the idea of sleeping in the drawer, Sue reluctantly gave in. Later that night, Alice was awaken by some noise coming from the room right next to hers. Listening carefully, Alice realized that it was the sound of the piano being played.

"Who could be playing the piano this late at night?" Alice asked herself.

Quietly, Alice crept out of her bed and tiptoe to the next room. Upon reaching there, she put her ear next to the door and the sound of the piano drifted towards her. Alice silently pushed opened the door and was surprise by what she saw. The whole was covered with the soft gentle glow of the moon. What a beautiful sight!

The Lily was playing the piano while the Morning Glory was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. A few newly bloomed tulips were singing merrily.

"Wow! Flowers can really dance!" Alice gasped.

Sue, who had to give up her bed for the flower was really angry, but seeing as everybody was enjoying themselves, she forgive them and even joined in their dance.

"Tomorrow night you can sleep in my bed again" Sue said to the flowers. They shook their heads.

"Tomorrow, I and my partners will be dead and this is our last dance together" one of the flowers said. "When we die, please tell Alice to place us in a golden box and bury us. We will grow again next spring" the flower continued. The merry singing and piano playing had come to a stop. The room was filled with sadness. Alice cried silently.

Suddenly, the room window flew open and in came the king and queen of the flower kingdom together with countless others. The dance party had started! The trumpet flowers started blowing their trumpets while the Lily started playing the instrument that it plays best. The piano.

Some of the flowers sang while the others dance hand in hand. The room was filled with the sound of music. Sue had forgotten about the talk she and the flower had and is happily dancing and singing with them.

The flowers danced and sing the whole night long and reluctantly parted when the sun was about to rise. Alice let out a yawn and went back to her room. Since she had stayed up the whole night, Alice felt tired and fall asleep quickly with a smile on her face.

The next day, Alice woke up and ran to the next room and saw that the flowers have already wilted. Tears of sadness rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto the flowers. She than remembered what the flowers said to Sue. Finding a golden box, Alice gently placed the flowers inside and with the help of her two cousins, who had come to visit her, buried the flowers at the top of a nearby hill.

**AN: Please review XD Hope you gyus really like this story. If there are any mistakes please inform me:) Thanks.**


End file.
